


Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes

by shicchaan



Series: Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiroto Kuroo, I spent too much thinking about their oc child so yeah enjoy, Kuroken as parents, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, OC characters, Oisuga as parents, Parents, Post Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Their kids are cute, Yua Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Where Kuroo Hiroto never saw Oikawa Yua's other parent and he wonders why--consists oisuga and kuroken's kids.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894378
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes

"Yua-chan. Aside from Oikawa-sensei, I haven't seen your other parent... Are they- you know?"

Yua sighs, putting down the heavenly milkbread that her father made for her. Her chocolate coloured eyes met a honey cat-like eyes one. She smiles, the kind of smile that you will see on Koushi when he's intimidating othersㅡ it's sweet, Too sweet that it will make you shiver and ask yourself if you did something wrong.

But Kuroo Hiroto is already used to that. Instead of looking away, he stares at her, waiting for an answer.

"No. My parents are very in love with other, thank you very much." Hiroto just laugh at her expression- that certain laugh that you will say that he is indeed a Kuroo. 

"Then why I don't see.. uh.. them-"

"Him." Yua corrected while munching the milkbread

"... Him often?"

"You know, Hiroto-chan, I wonder if your eyes haven't been staring on the videogame console that Uncle Kenma bought foryfor " 

Hiroto sighs, leaning on the wall of their building's rooftop, hands on the back of his neck. His long black hair his getting swiped off from his face as the wind blows.

"Papa bought a boring one. He said that he haven't tried it yet and i should give it a try as he still finishing streaming the other one."

Yua's brows furrowed, taking a sip from her water tumbler, gulping down the last piece of milkbread before answering.

"Ah that's why you're interrogating me about my parents?" 

"Hey. I haven't seen your other father eversince you transferred here in Tokyo! I asked dad about it but he didn't answered me and just gave me a look so i thought they're- you know!"

Yua sighs and looks up at the sky, thinking about how Koushi and her pick her dad in the airport a day ago and how she wake up with the smell of a milkbread that her dad has mastered upon craving for it when he's away.

"My dad stays in Argentina." She felt Hiroto's eyes on her so she continued. "He plays for the Argentina's National team there so he stays there during the volleyball season and go back when the season is over" 

She hears Hiroto said a soft hum in response since she isn't satisfied with his reaction, she looks down to look at him only finding his eyes widened as he stare on his phone. It seems like the other guy is looking for an information about the young lady's father.

"Crap- YOUR DAD IS OIKAWA TOORU? THE- THE- THAT SETTER?" Hiroto said, showing her the official list of Argentina's national team and Yua lets out a proud smile, nodding.

"Why is someone screaming my name?" They met a playful smile and a slightly panting Oikawa Tooru leaning against the rooftop door. Yua stands from the floor to run to her father who welcomed her with a hug.

Hiroto stands up from his seat as well, eyes are still widened and face red from embarrassment that someone heard him. He bows down as a respect and Tooru moves to him, patting his head. 

"Are you Tetsu-chan's kid? You do look like both Ken-chan and Tetsu-chan. That's amazing. You're also a grown up now!"

Hiroto nods, eyes are admiring the setter in front of him. In fact, the both of the teens are playing for the school's volleyball teamㅡ influenced by their parents and Hiroto, as a setter, watches a lot of matches to learn and improve himself. 

He do know who Oikawa Tooru is

but he didn't expected that Oikawa Yua here is a daughter of an almighty (he said) setter of the Argentina's team. 

"I'm Kuroo Hiroto. Nice to meet you." He bows once again and he hears the older man chuckle. "Yes. Tetsu-chan talks a lot about you.." his gaze falls on his

daughter as well, "and Yua-chan too." 

Yua hits her father's arm and Tooru just whined a bit and rubs on it before handling Yua her bento box. 

Hiroto saw the glitter on her eyes as she takes the bento from his hand. Hiroto sees the same reaction whenever she saw her Papa Koushi teaching when they walk pass the classroom of the silver haired man while he's teaching. 

Indeed, She adores her parents so much. 

"You took the milkbread that i made for me and you forgot to take your bento? Tsk tsk. Yua-chan really?" Hiroto hears the teasing from his voice and he saw how Yua's lips turn into a pout- something that Hiroto has never seen before. Yua is someone that once you teased her, she will tease you without a mercy as a revenge so it's surprising to see such an expression on her face. 

"I thought you made it for me"

"no. Why would i share my milkbread with you?"

"Dad!" She whines this time and he hears the older man laugh and pats her head. He also heard another whine from her and a complaint that her hair will fall into a mess if he keeps patting her head.

When Tooru stops messing with his daughter, he turns to the both of them, saying. 

"There is still time for the both of you to eat lunch. I will go now." Yua looks at her father with a frown and said, "I bet you'll just go to papa and flirt until the bell rings."

Tooru laugh softly, eyes softening at the thought of his husband said, "Of course. That's why i should rush before the bell rings. Bye Hiro-chan, Bye my yua-chan. See you later at dinner." He said with a playful tone in his voice as he went walks away from the rooftop.

Hiroto was surprised when Yua immediately sits down and opens her bento box and opens it with a rush. 

She looks at the note on the top of it and smiles, sticking it on the floor before she continues opening it.

Hiroto scrunches up his nose at the heavy smell in the air as he peeks at the bento box. 

A spicy mapo tofu.

He hears a giggle from the other before she dig in the food and said, "dad you're really the best!"

🗒️ _: eat a lot, Yua-chan and make sure to scream how your dad is the best if you liked the food. (＾∇＾)ﾉ♪_

_Study well and I love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

_ㅡ Dad_

**Author's Note:**

> • Yes, suga took tooru's surname  
> • unedited
> 
> Jsndjdndn i want to do a series for this. Whatever
> 
> Here's a thread of Oikawa Yua if you want to see her: https://twitter.com/tdrkshou/status/1295651592469803010?s=19
> 
> And here's Kuroo Hiroto: https://twitter.com/tdrkshou/status/1289555257643556866?s=19


End file.
